1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of printer systems, and more particularly relates to a system and method for diagnosing printer problems by evaluating embedded data in a printed image.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's high technology world, fast, efficient customer support is essential to the success of a business. The ability to quickly diagnose a customer problem and determine a solution is vital. In the printer support area, when a printer customer has print quality or operation problems, the current method of handling the inquiry is time and labor-intensive.
Typically, a call is placed by the customer, which is answered by one or more Customer Engineers (CEs). The CEs then run a series of diagnostic routines on the printer, checking for parts that need to be adjusted or replaced. If the problem is not solved through these methods, an additional level of support may be contacted. If this additional support level cannot assist the CE in finding the problem, print samples may be sent to Product or Development Engineering for analysis. Questions that will flow back to the CE may include the settings on the engine, the mix life, and other diagnostic information.
Given the amount of time that may pass between the initial call response and elevation to another department, the original settings on the printer may have been changed or lost. This is an expensive and inefficient way to trouble shoot print issues.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a method of diagnosing printer problems by evaluating embedded data in a printed image.